The Ring
by Sailor Skull
Summary: Ryo and his family moves to a new city. While his twin sister settles into her new home and school nicely Ryo find he can not made friends as easily as she can. And why does she suddenly hate Ryo? Ryo spends more and more time alone with his hobbies. Then Ryo gets his normal gift from his father when away, a golden ring. After that strange things seem to happen to those around him.


Thirteen year old Ryo Bakura glances up at the tall towers made of concrete, steel and glass; he listens to the noise of the metal coffins that killed their skies honked at each other as they sat bumper to bumper. The people moved in drones down the street, most looking to the ground as they by second nature, walked through the sea of hot flesh.

The centre of the city was mad, Ryo already did not want to be there. There was no returning home now, his father had packed them up and moved them there, without speaking with them about it first.

Ryo turns to his left, holding his hand was his younger sister who was gazing around their new home, a worried expression was married on her face. Ryo squeezed her hand lightly, gaining her attention, when she looked at him he smiles kindly to her.

Amane Bakura was Ryo's younger sister only few a few minutes; they were twins who were the image of each other. Both having their mother's fair white hair, their father's deep brown eyes. Their skin was pale, much paler than those around them.

"Amane," Ryo says gently while keeping his kind smile upon his lips, "Do not worry, I will always be by your side."

"Thanks, Ryo." Amane answers forcing a sweet smile on her own lips. Amane hated her brother, he always treated her like a child who needed to be shielded from everyone and everything. Ryo moves forward pulling her along with him, they was heading towards their hired car their father just droved up in at the road side.

xxx

Ryo finishes unpacking the most important things in owned. His games. Each one he carefully went over making sure nothing was broken on the long trip, seeing all was well he stands and gazes over to the boxes that contains his clothings. He did not care much for his own looks, he would rather spend money buying games or cute dressing for his sister.

The young teen start stepping over his games that was everywhere on the floor and head for the selves and display cases that was there. The first things going up was the games and his models, which his mother and sister calls 'dolls'.

Ryo was a hard core role player and bought all the characters from every series he had. Last year he began learning how to made wooden models himself; he still needed a work, but his determination and dedication was paying off.

Carefully taken his tool out he places them to a free space on the floor then gets the largest display case. Some parts had glass there, the last thing he wanted for to break it. Settling off to work he hums happily, he could hear Amane in the other room singing loudly about freedom, which made him laugh.

"mmm... now that I think about it," Ryo mumbles to himself as he knees over the length of board, "This is the first time we ever had our own rooms..." Ryo allows a smile, while he loved his sister dearly, she always moans about his 'junk' getting in her way for her stuff. Ryo had way more belongings than she had, yet she had more clothe items.

Ryo's smile turns into a full blown grin. Yes this was freedom. While their old bedroom was very big, his new room was much bigger. Meaning he could buy bigger things! Some of the larger things he wanted he held back for Amane's sake, not he did not have to.

"Ryo!" Amane shouts lightly out from somewhere in their new overly large house. "We having take out tonight instead of cooking, come down before Mother goes out and tell her what you want."

"Okay thanks!" Ryo answers he was focus was on the task at hand, "Will do..."

"Also our new uniforms came this morning," Amane calls again, this time sounding closer. Glancing passed his semi long hair he sees her in his doorway, "Mother says to try them on before tomorrow, so if they don't fit, we can charge them before we go to school next week."

"Right." Ryo said with a nod, he gazes back down the display case was starting to take shape. Noticing she was still there, he stops to look at her with a question in his eyes.

"You're such a nerd." Amane remarks tilting her head with her normal sweet smile. Then she turn on her heels leaving a confused Ryo behind, she had never said anything like that before.

xxx

Ryo sat at his desk with a small frown, his beloved sister had been acting strange towards him ever since they came to this place. They always talked, now she rarely spoke, they always hung out, now she was quick to be else where. He understood that she had her new friends now, but she with their old friends she used to let him sit on the side lines while he played his games, she pointy told him to leave.

Sighing slightly he stands and slowly moves out of the classroom, ready to go home for the day. It had been two months since moving to this place, while he was happy with his new games and room, he was feeling a little lonely without his twin.

'Not like she ever played with me...' Ryo thinks back, he had played with his mother and father when he was home, but he barely remembers playing games with her. They mainly just talked or sat in each others presence.

The only good thing that came out of it was one, he was doing well with his model making skill and two, a new card game called Duel Monsters had been released in the shops. So far this game caught his attention and was holding it. He also was meeting new people, gamers like him, which he would only do once a year.

Ryo blinks in surprise, he made it home in record time. Their school was only a ten minute walk, but glances down at his watch it seemed it made it in five. His aching legs testifies he was walking faster and harder today.

Shaking his head he walks up the garden path, the front garden was still very bare, something he knew he and his mother would put right this coming spring. On opening the front door the first thing he sees was a large and small brown wrapped boxes.

"More stuff from Father." Ryo says with a little smile, he threads on the backs of his shoes and comes closer; their father had already gone back to work and had a habit of spending things back to them. Ryo had toys and games all over the world thanks to this.

Looking around he searches for a box with his name on it. It did not take long. It was the smallest package of the lot, picking it up he carries off to his room. As he walks he could hear the sound of metal clicking against another piece, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

Coming to his room he walks through his open door and flopped right onto the bed. He was glad to place the bed right next to door, means he could roll right out of bed and the rest of the room was for his hobbies.

Smiling at the thought of new game or toy Ryo quickly tore open the top and let the thing slid into his lap when he turned it sideways.

It was a golden ring. Dirty and pure gold, not like the cleaned and treated gold sold in. There was a triangle in the ring's centre with a eye, he knew the name of this eye at the back of his mind, but could not recall it at that moment. As he lifts it up for a closer look he hears the clicking sound from before. At the base of the ring was hanging points or spikes, he was not sure what to make of them.

An old bit of leathery rope was at the top, so without delay he gets hold of it and threw it around his neck and let the ring fell on his chest. It felt a lot lighter than it did in his hands, making him wonder why if it was just cold plated.

"How lovely!" Ryo says as he gently strokes the ring, it was cold to the touch for some reason, being gold surely it would have warmed for his body heat.

Ryo stuck his hand into the packet searching for something that he knew was there. Taking his hand out he brings with it a folded piece of paper.

"'Dear Ryo,'" Ryo reads aloud, "'This Sennen Ring is said to be over 5,000 years old and was used during games in Egypt. Since I know your love for game, I thought this would like a good edition to your growing collection of anything game related. ~Father."

Ryo smiles as he gazes down at the ring, it felt good on him, he wondered what his classmate would think. And Amane. It that thought of his twin something twist inside of him, an odd pain in his heart.

Gritting his teeth he rubs a hand over his chest where the pain was, it felt like someone was poking his heart with a needle. Feeling uncomfortable in his own skin he stands and hurries out of his room, rushes down the hallway to the bathroom. He throws open the door and drives for toilet, there he vomited.

Once the contains of his stomach was gone he slowly stands and grabs the loo roll, dazedly wiping around his mouth. Moaning softy he wanders out and fall over the sink, turning the taps he bends right over and takes some in his mouth. Rising himself up he spits the water out and takes a look at himself in the mirror overhanging the sink.

As face was pale. Ryo had pale skin anyway, but now he looked like death warmed up. For a moment he did not see his brown eyes, just for one second he saw cold icy blue eyes glaring at him.

"What was that?" Ryo asks his reflection, knowing that he would not get a reply.


End file.
